Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest
Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest is an iOS Title by PopCap and Ninja Kiwi, released shortly after Monkeys and Plants: City Life. Gameplay Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest is the fifth installment in the highly praised Monkeys and Plants franchise. The game plays out like a 3D Platformer, with the object of the stage being to reach the Trophy at the end. There are eight playable characters, with each character having their own special moves and Quickenings. Characters Quickenings Every time you attack an enemy, your Mist Gauge fills up a little bit. Every 30 seconds, you may use Mist Charge to fill up a small portion of your Mist Gauge. If one of the three sections of your Mist Gauge is full after using Mist Charge, you will get to use a Level 1 Quickening. If two sections of the Mist Gauge are full after using Mist Charge, you will perform a Level 1 Quickening and then a Level 2 Quickening. Finally, if the ENTIRE Mist Gauge is full after using Mist Charge, you will perform a Level 1 Quickening, a Level 2 Quickening and finally a Level 3 Quickening. These Quickenings consist of powerful attacks against several enemies at once, and can have their power boosted by performing special commands while performing the Quickening. Below is a table of the Quickenings used by characters and the special commands you can do to enhance the damage dealt by the Quickenings. Stages World 1: Grassy Pass World 2: Bloon Dunes World 3: Deep Bloon Sea World 4: Mount Magma World 5: Empyrean Dimensions Controls On the left side of the screen is a Circle Pad which can be tilted to make the character move. Also included to the right of the screen is a Jump Button - on the very right, there are buttons that can be pressed to attack, and on the top right, you'll see the Mist Button and Mist Gauge - press the Mist Button to use Mist Charge and, if enough of the Mist Gauge is filled up after using Mist Charge, a Quickening. Enemies Zombies Zombies regularly attack by throwing rocks or by trying to use a Melee attack. Below are specific sub-types of zombie. *Normal: Standard-issue zombies. Nothing special here. *Seeker: Zombies that, when they pop up, will run towards a player and attack unless defeated beforehand. *Shielded: These zombies carry shields to help guard against attacks. *Armoured: They come with armour to block your attacks. *Special: Similar to Normal Zombies, but with some differences. *Support: Zombies that support nearby zombies. Each zombie also has a single Quickening that can be charged up via Fog Charge, the enemy equivelant to Mist Charge. Stronger zombies use their Quickenings more often. Bloons Bloons are usually seen in mid-air, and regularly attack using their ray guns. Each Bloon has a single Quickening that can be charged up via Fog Charge, the enemy equivalent to Mist Charge. Stronger Bloons use their Quickenings more often. Level Up System There are a total of 49 cards for each character scattered throughout the game. Collecting a card will cause the appropriate character to go up a level, the maximum level being 50 - levelling up will allow characters to gain access to new attacks and Combo Finishers. Multiplayer A majority of stages can be played by groups of four players online. Any Level Up Cards collected are earned by all players. If two players use Quickenings at similar times, they can use an "Elemental Concurrence", which adds greater damage to that done by the Quickenings. Reception Despite one negative and extremely untrue review by an anonymous person, Quickening Quest was tied with City Life for being the most praised Monkeys and Plants game. Critics praised the non-linearity, the fun gameplay, the impressive graphics and the calming soundtrack of the game. Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Monkeys Category:Bloons Category:Games Category:KirbiMiroir Games Category:KirbiMiroir Concept